Parlor Room
by Mensotin
Summary: A scarred man with a metallic body searching for his purpose. Some times he thinks that purpose is being there for his friends, and other times its destroying the forces of evil. (Prob slow update time as im a slow writer. est one chapter every 2 weeks)


A tall lanky man peered out the window of the large ship, viewing the body of water sitting just below the coveted academy to young men and women to become hunters and huntresses. His steel grey eyes reflected back at him in the window. Next to him on the bench sleeping his worries away was his best friend curled into a little ball next to the massive plate of metal that his friend called a sword. The huge dog faunus that was his friend was a massive pushover, personality wise that is. He could beat anyone to pulp by just grabbing them but he was almost a total pacifist. Not that he wouldn't fight back if needed though, he just about never started fights preferring a more diplomatic approach to common problems rather than a situation getting violent. But because of him being a faunus and his rather scary and bulky nature no one ever got to know the big guy. Compared to the large dog faunus the steel eyed man looked like a twig his body lacking any pronounced muscles favoring a slick look. His already slim build was made even more nerdy looking with a lab coat esque overcoat in a steel grey color. The coat made him look absolutely muscle less. The only redeeming factor was the tight undershirt he wore showing off the only muscles he had. Down the long hallway of the airship he saw a young man run passed two brightly colored ladies looking like we was going to barf. As he neared the trash can the young blond couldn't hold it in any longer. Throwing up straight into the bin of trash. Only seconds later he heard over the heaving of the airsick boy about some of the splash back of the vomit landing on someone's shoe. Grateful he wasn't anywhere near the poor boy he woke up his partner noticing that the ship was nearing the dock of Beacon. His friend was woken up with a jolt, sitting straight up almost knocking over his massive blade of a weapon. The faunus man started groaning from the roughness of the bench below.

"I am assuming the reason you woke me was because we are close the the academy?" The man asked pacing his groans of pain between his words. The steel eyed man nodded at the question confirming the faunus's question.

Only minutes later the ship made a rough jolt signifying that it had successfully landed on the ground. With the large doors on the side peeling open, the crowd of students poured out of the ship to admire the large building standing at the end of the courtyard in all of its true glory.

"It sure is a lot larger than the pictures give it credit for." Said the steel eyed man in a tone of half wonderment and half impressment. Remembering that there was supposed to be an orientation assembly he started walking towards the large building his friend wordlessly following behind. As the two neared the building two girls came into view. One look defeated looking at the ground trying to apologize for something the new comers of the situation didn't quite understand. As he neared the area of the argument he saw that the thing that the white dressed girl was shaking around was a vial of dust. This vial just so happened to be slightly loose letting some of the dust from inside fly out making the air around the two have a reddish hue. The steel eyed man knew just like any soon to be huntsman-in-training that any amount of excessive force could set off the cloud of dust causing a rather large combustion. As he approached trying to warn the two girls of their current predicament since they obviously couldn't see for themselves he was called out by the white dressed girl.

"You! You look like an intelligent man! This idiot just ran into a cart holding dust crystals! Can you tell her how stupid she is for not looking around herself!" She said scrutinizing the young red caped girl next to her.

"That's a little hypocritical as you are standing in a cloud of red dust that could send you sky high at the slightest aggravation because you didn't secure your vial of dust." The steel eyed man said in a slight tone of annoyance. He couldn't stand people that held themselves over people like that. The white haired girl looked around her to see the cloud surrounding her. In a slight fit of panic she dropped the vial with enough force to start a reaction. In a split second the steel eyed man went from standing still to a instant dash. Before the vial could hit the ground the man flew through the cloud grabbing the two girls by the waist and propelling them far enough from the cloud to prevent any explosion from harming the two. As the three flew away from the explosion at breakneck speeds they stopped. For the two girls they had no idea what happened. The white girl was especially confused. She had dropped the vial causing the explosion. She should be debris across the pavement of the court yard, but instead she was a few yards away laying on the ground safe and sound and away from the explosion. She saw the man just in front of kneeled down on one knee panting horribly. Upon closer inspection she noticed that steam was pouring out his pant legs accompanied by a hissing sound of a ventilation system. She tried to feel his leg to see if he was burnt from the explosion, but as she tried reaching to see his leg better he slapped her hand away.

"Very hot...don't touch...might burn you." He said through pants of exhaustion. Needless to say the girl was confused.

The steel eyed man's friend slowly jogged over to the three. Hoping to confirm their condition.

As he jogged over he got a better look at one of the three there, and it was none other than Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee family name. As a faunus he didn't really like the Schnee name as it brought thoughts of mistreatment of his kind. Despite this he always tried to keep his mind open to new people. Even if that person is a Schnee. All he wondered was if she was going to be open to him and other fauna. He soon got his answer as he leaned down to try and communicate to his friend trying to recover from his speedy little jaunt over here. As he leaned the heiresses face scrunched up noticing the dog ears on his head. He knew from this minute action that the heiress would most definitely have a problem with her. Ignoring that side of the problem he looked at his friend could clearly see the steam billowing from the bottom of his pant legs.

"Are you okay? You took off pretty fast there." The faunus said to the steel eyed man

"Yeah, I should be fine. I just need to cooldown a bit." He said in response to his friend's question.

"Can someone please explain what's going on? Everything happened so quickly." The heiress asked the two in front of her. The younger girl next to her suddenly sat up and sprung to life.

"Yeah what did happen! Whatever it was it was awesome!" Getting very excited about the whole situation.

The steel eyed man stood up with uncertainty, steam still trickling from the bottom of his pant legs. "What happened was I saved you from being scorched to death from your own idiocy," he said, scowling at the young heiress. "If someone not as fast as me was there you would have been killed," he mumbled as he started walking away. The heiress who could not simply accept that the only reason she was alive is because someone else saved her, stood up to protest.

"I could have saved myself!" she said in defiance to his statement. He laughed slightly.

"If you don't start accepting help your given then no one will be around to help you," he said with an edge to his voice. "I would know." He turned back walking back to the two girls. As he was walking he took off his coat revealing the mass of prosthetic material making up his body. Almost his entire body was metal. Leaving out his left arm and head. "Because I was careless and no one was there for me this happened," he said with a low growl. The heiress looked at the poor man's body, the noon sun glinting of the metal body. Even the man's left arm, that of which untouched by the metal, was scarred in a tribal tattoo like matter. For no particular reason, seeing the man's body hit the heiress hard. She thought about how much pain he must have been in.

"What's your name?" said the other girl still sitting on the ground.

The man eyed the girl with curiosity. He turned around to pick up his coat and his blade, slowly locking it in place around his belt.

"Keom," he said lightly, then proceed to continue walking toward the main hall.

* * *

As Keom and his faunus friend walked into the overcrowded main hall, a white haired man by the name of Professor Ozpin walked onto stage, and gave a speech that Keom didn't really take to heart but his faunus friend listened intently to the speech taking each word to heart. He was always a great listener, so much to be able to recite an entire lecture word for word days after hearing it. After the speech they were given tours of the campus and all of its facilities. The tours soon came to an end as the sun was setting at the first day at Beacon, and all of the students split between the main rooms of the campus to sleep. Keom's body did not require sleep as even the still living tissues blood carried a serum in it keeping his body alive and well without rest. The highest form of "sleep" he could achieve was a deep meditative state that wasn't quite sleeping. He could only achieve this for no more than a hour and a half at a time leaving him active at most times. As his mind forced him out of the calming meditative state he was in; he opened his eyes and scanned the room and its inhabitants, assuring everyone was asleep. Quietly he stood from his sitting position, and got a better view. As he stood he saw a door slightly open creaking every now and then from the almost undetectable breeze in the large room. Curious he started walking over to the room stepping over and in between students to get to the door. As he took a quick step into the room he saw what curiously looked much like an old parlor room that had not been touched in decades. Cloth draped over a seat and a rather small couch protecting it from the dust in the room. On the wall a large mirror sat unreflecting as cause of the thin layer of dust that had covered the room. Directly across from the door was an open balcony. As he stepped onto the balcony he looked into the night sky, his eyes adjusting to the shining radiance of the shattered moon above. Staring at the moon above he heard a creak from the middle of the room behind him. Keom turned around to see a black haired girl with a bow placed daintily atop her head. He vaguely remember this girl spectating the incident earlier today.

In a quiet but firm voice she said "You're the one with the metallic body..." He slightly winced at the mention of his false body.

"This body does come with its perks and all, but it's the only thing you're ever really remembered for." he said turning back to the illuminated night sky.

"Then what's your name? Then I could remember you as someone more than that body." she said sounding very genuine. He laughed almost loud enough to wake up people outside of the parlor room. "Why are you laughing?" she uttered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh it's nothing, just a bit ironic…" he said ending the sentence slowly. He turned back around to face the girl. "My name is Keom. In my native tongue it means ' _steel bodied'._ It's almost as if my parents foresaw what my body would become." He ended the sentence on a solemn tone, leaving an eerie weight to the air.

"Or maybe they meant it to resemble your resilience and will to continue fighting. Im sure most people would give up following whatever made your body as it is." she said desperately trying to turn the mood around.

"I suppose. So what about you?" he said accepting her response. The girl looked confused at his question not knowing how to respond. "Your name?" he said clarifying his question.

"Oh. My name's Blake." she said now understanding his question.

"I like it. Its very simple, nothing with too much meaning I assume." he said standing himself up straight, and looking straight into Blake's eyes. "Now let's address the big question I have." he said with a small grin on his face. Blake tilted her head slightly wondering what this big question was. "Why are you hiding the fact you're a faunus?"


End file.
